


Deep Space High

by LtReginaBarclay



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen, Mentions: Garak/Bashir and Jadzia/Worf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtReginaBarclay/pseuds/LtReginaBarclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to run the school choir for Worf, and only one person is brave enough to volunteer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space High

**Author's Note:**

> This started as some headcanons on tumblr (special thanks to brandnewbanana for suggesting Worf teach music, that was genius and made this possible), which I may have got out of hand with once everyone else went to sleep like sensible people. Relevant tumblr thread with everyone's great additions here: http://otherobsessions.tumblr.com/post/92790435770/i-like-the-high-school-teachers-au-mr-sisko-history
> 
> You can decide whose baby Kira is carrying. Is she a surrogate for someone? Are she and Odo having a baby? Did she get knocked up by Bareil? (ooooo scandal! he teaches at Winn Adami's religious school!) 
> 
> Thanks to awanderingmuse for the excellent beta-ing--your comments are a rainbow of helpfulness!

Principal William Ross stood up and looked around, “Alright, everyone here?”

The door squeaked open and two teachers did their best to sneak into the staff room unobserved.

“Nice of you two to join us,” William Ross sarcastically aimed at Julian and Garak. Julian blushed and sat down rather flustered, amazed as always that Elim could keep his poise.

“As you all know, Nerys is going on maternity leave in a few weeks and we need someone to cover her PE classes. Worf has taught it before, but we can’t have him teaching all of her classes as well as his own. So we need someone to take over the school choir for him while Nerys is away.” Principle Ross searched the room for volunteers.

“What about asking Vic Fontaine to step in? He’s subbed for Worf before.” Julian suggested.

“The choir is run as an extracurricular based on teacher availability. If he needed to cover all of Worf’s classes we could hire him temporarily, but as it is if one of you can’t step up we’ll just have to shut the choir down until I’m back.” Nerys explained.

Silence greeted this announcement, and some uncomfortable shuffling of feet.

“I’ll do it.”

Heads turned to find the voice’s source, all much relieved to be out of contention. Teaching choir meant extra hours outside the timetable—and with Worf to face if all went wrong, what fool would volunteer?

“I didn’t know you were musical Benjamin,” Jadzia chirped.

“My father taught me piano as well as cooking,” he replied.

“If you are sure you can handle it,” Worf’s deep Russian voice sounded across the room in disbelief. “It is not simply a matter of playing the piano or counting beats. There are subtleties to conducting that few seem to understand…”

William raised his hand for silence, “It’s just for a while. I’m sure he can keep your choir from falling apart without you. Benjamin, you’ve got yourself a choir. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

There was the usual post-meeting shuffle as everyone donned their coats, found their briefcases, and pushed their chairs back before they headed home for the day. Jadzia wasn’t sure whether to go find out if their British biology teacher had been snogging Elim in lab storage, or go ask Benjamin about his offer to take over the choir from her notoriously strict Russian fiancé. After a moment’s hesitation, and seeing Elim chastising Julian for what she assumed were reasons that would make for excellent gossip later, she ran after their new choral master. “Benjamin! Wait up!” 

“You’re really going to teach choir?” she asked as she caught up to him.

“I believe that _is_ what was just settled in that meeting, Dax,”

“Have you seen their repertoire? Forgive me but I had no idea you were particularly familiar with Mussorgsky’s choral pieces, and Worf will kill you if he comes back and they’ve forgotten how to sing.”

“Why don’t you come watch the first rehearsal and see how I do?” He laughed, “Maybe, I’ll do so well Worf won’t _want_ his choir back!”  

 

*         *         *

 

“For homework, finish questions one through twenty five on page forty seven of your textbook! Due Friday!” Jadzia called over her students on their stampede out the door. She wasn’t far behind them in locking up her classroom, but she wasn’t on her way home. She walked quickly through the already near-empty halls towards the music room, sneaking quietly to the door once she’d reached the last hallway.

The door was cracked open, and she heard Ben’s voice, “I’ve got a new piece for us to work on, I had a feeling you wouldn’t mind singing something written outside of Russia for a change.”

She heard laughs and music being passed around, and then Sisko sitting down at the piano. As he counted them in she braced herself for musical disaster, held her breath, and listened.

Five minutes later, she was racing upstairs and barging into the biology classroom.

“So you see, mitosis differs from meiosis in both…”

“Julian! You’ve got to… o sorry...” she saw he was helping one of his students with their homework and sidled sheepishly over into storage, “Uh, it can wait…”

She perched herself on the closet’s footstool and hoped the kid caught on to the wonders of cell division fast.

When the closet door opened, Julian wasn’t given the chance to ask what she’d come running to tell him. Jadzia bounced to her feet and dragged him out the door before he’d got his first word out.

“Jadzia, what are you?!”

“Trust me, you have to hear this.” She ignored his questions all the way downstairs, and then hushed him. She motioned for him to follow, and they crept the rest of the way to the door.

Julian frowned and listened to the kids singing, was that Sinatra?

“So?” he whispered. “He has them singing something good for a change, what’s the big deal?”

“Hey!” she elbowed him. “No rude comments about Worf. Keep listening!”

He rolled his eyes but rested back against the wall. As they listened, the choir faltered, the piano stopped, and he heard Benjamin’s voice cutting them off, “Not quite, here let me show you.”

The piano started again, and then Julian’s jaw dropped.

“No way!” he turned to Jadzia, “You had no idea?!”

“None!” she shook her head.

“He’s amazing!”

Sisko’s rich baritone rang out over the piano, and when the students joined back in they had it. Julian was also fairly sure he’d never heard this much energy coming from them before—at previous concerts he’d seen, they’d had a tendency to sing as though they were rather bored.

Julian leaned over, not sure if he was joking as he said “I hate to say it Jadzia, but I don’t know if Worf is getting his choir back…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched season seven's "Badda-bing Badda-bang" and heard Sisko sing GO LISTEN HERE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-Jq26BCwDs


End file.
